Turn to Me
by kuro ketsukei
Summary: This is a Duo/Relena fic, just thought I'd warn ya'll.


Place usual disclaimer here.   
  


Author's note: Okay, I'm trying something new. Any one who is a hard core Relena/Heero fan, won't like this, also any one who is a hard core Duo/Hilde fan, won't like this. No, it is not yaoi. Please enjoy.   
  


Turn to Me   
  


It is a week after Heero's death, a year after the Endless Waltz. Everyone, except Duo, are 

spread all over the place. Relena feels she has no one to turn to.   
  


Relena sighed and looked out the window at the pouring rain. Heero's funeral had been short and sweet. The only other close person there was Duo. Relena had held her composure very well but Duo saw right through her mask. After the funeral ha asked if she wanted him to come over. She had declined. Now she stared at the dark clouds, with a deep, empty feeling inside. With no one to turn to, she was sinking into deep depression, and no one knew. Tears began to drip down her cheeks. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. 

" Come in. " 

Duo poked his head in the door, before Relena could look away, he saw her tear stained face in the window. He walked over and stood behind her and put one hand on her shoulder. 

" Talk to me if you want to. I'll listen. " He told her. 

Before she realized what was happening, she was leaning on his shoulder, letting all the tears she had held back flow from her eyes. All her sorrow and pain finally came out. Duo wrapped one arm around her shoulder and held her as she cried. After a little while she slowly stopped and looked up at him with teary eyes. 

" Thanks Duo. " She wiped away the remaining tears. " Could you . . . please stay here tonight, I feel bad asking, but I don't want to be alone tonight. " 

" Sure thing Relena. " 

He grabbed some blankets out of the closet and set up a make shift bed on the couch in the adjoining room. He laid on the couch and looked out the window. The rain had finally stopped and the moon was shining through the clouds. Relena was sleeping peacefully and he was starting to doze. 

Suddenly a scream erupted from her room. Duo fell off the couch and ran to her room. She clung to him like he was going to run away. 

" Shh. I'm here, don't worry. " He got her to lay down. 

" Please don't leave . . . Heero left . . . " She mumbled sleepily. 

He sighed and crawled into the bed beside her. She snuggled up to his side. He wrapped his arms around her when she started to shiver. They stayed that way all night. The next morning there was a knock on the door that startled them both awake. 

" Relena! Are you up? " Milliardo's voice called through the door. 

" Wha . . . " Relena rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she felt the warm body next to her, she automatically thought it was Heero. 

" Good morning Relena. " Duo mumbled. 

She realized it wasn't Heero and jumped away from him. By doing so, she knocked over the lamp. Milliardo heard the crash and banged the door open. The first thing he saw was Duo, without his shirt on, and a very disoriented looking Relena, both in the same bed. 

" What the hell is going on here?! " He raged. He yanked Duo out of the bed and practically kicked him out of the house. 

Duo picked himself up off the ground and walked away from the house. When he looked back, he could see Relena, palms on the window, sorrow filling her face. He turned and kept walking. As he did, it began to rain again. Suddenly someone called his name. He turned around but he couldn't see through the pouring rain. Relena suddenly appeared out of the rain. Her clothes and hair were matted to her skin. He didn't realize he was as cold and wet as she looked. She stopped about a foot away. She stood still and watched him, the rain dripping off her. 

" Please don't leave me Duo . . . I need you. " She started. 

" Relena . . . " 

" Duo! I know you need me too, I can see it your eyes. Ever since Hilde was killed, you've needed someone. Now we're both alone. Don't turn away from me Duo . . . " 

He stared into her eyes as she took a step closer. He knew she was right, he wanted to love her, but it felt like he was betraying Heero. Relena saw the shift in his emotions and she ran to him. They stood there embracing in the rain. He made up his mind. He kissed her softly on the lips, which were very cold. 

" We have to get out of the rain. " He muttered more to himself than to her. He suddenly remembered a cabin in the woods. Heero had been planning to take Relena out there, to ask her to marry him, that was before he died. 

Duo grabbed her hand and they ran into the trees together. After a few minutes of running they reached a small cabin. Relena was shivering uncontrollably. They got inside and Duo started a fire in the fireplace right away. The cold felt like it had sunk straight to his bones. He knew the wet clothes weren't helping much. He found some dry blankets and began to peel his clothes off. 

" Wha . . . what are you doing? " Relena asked, her teeth chattering. 

" Taking my wet clothes off so I can get dry. You better do the same. " He told her. 

Hesitantly she started to take off her top. Duo turned away and finished undressing. He wrapped a blanket around himself and threw one to Relena. 

" All done. " She whispered. 

He turned around and went over to the fireplace. He pulled the couch closer and they huddled together on it. Even with the fire and the blankets, Relena continued to shiver. He gingerly pulled away her blanket and pulled her against him. He wrapped both blankets around the two of them. She finally stopped shivering. 

" Duo . . . " Relena murmured lying across his chest. 

" I know, shh . . . " He tilted her head up and kissed her, softly at first, but then more passionately. She returned his kisses just as passionately. 

( Use your imaginations, I know you can do it. ) 

***   
  


Relena sighed contentedly and looked into Duo's peaceful, sleeping face. It was dark outside and the fire had died down. She put more wood on it and went to the window. Duo had woken up and came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned against him happily. 

" Why do we get such happiness now. I expected to be with Heero like this. Think about it. We're happy, only because we lost our closest friends. " The thought made her sad. 

" So we owe it all to them, they brought us together, which is something that I will never regret. I love you. " 

She smiled. " Yeah, together at last. " 

They kissed again and Duo playfully nibbled on her ear. Then he started to tickle her. 

" Ahhh! Stop, heeheehee! " She shrieked and ran across the room, holding the blanket up with one hand and using the other hand to balance herself on the couch. She backed away as Duo advanced on her. " Don't! Please! " She screamed as he dived over the couch and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her onto the couch and pinned her there. 

" Oh no. I'm caught. What is a girl to do? " She asked in her most innocent, girly voice. 

" Hmm, maybe if she gives me a kiss, I'll let her go. " Duo suggested. 

Relena giggled and kissed him on the nose. He scrunched up his face and puckered his lips. She kissed him on the lips and he fell forward, pretending to be unconscious. While he had his eyes closed she started to tickle him. He rolled over so she was sitting on top of him. 

" Hey! No fair! " He cried. 

They continued to carry on through the night. When morning came. Relena realized they had to go back. Milliardo would be frantic by now. When they reached the mansion and sought out Milliardo, Relena thought, maybe they should have stayed away. 

" Where have you been for the last day! " He shouted. " What were you doing? " He paused, " Never mind, I don't want to know. " 

Duo grinned and Relena giggled. Milliardo was surprised. It was the first time he had seen her happy since Heero's death. He sighed and looked at the two. 

" I'm not going to be able to stop you from loving each other. " He stated looking Duo in the eye. " Just make sure you take good care of her, okay. " 

duo grinned again. " Don't worry, she's safe in my hands! " When the comment clicked in, Duo and Relena both burst out laughing. Milliardo failed to see the humor, but smiled. They were like two little kids, who knew a secret. He was just glad Relena had found someone to turn to.   
  


Author's note: How did ya all like it, I know its a little different from what I usually write, but, I couldn't help it. R&R. 


End file.
